A New Reality
by Valkyn Highwind
Summary: Waking up in a strange world can have a disorienting effect on a person. How will our hero deal with it. Pairings: NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, OCxOC. OOC tendencies possible.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

"Normal Speech"  
_Normal Thoughts_  
"**Demon Speech**"  
**_Demon Thoughts_**

**_A/N:_**_ I don't own Naruto, and I likely never will. _

**Starting Point:** Naruto's return to Konoha after 2 years of training with Jiraiya.

**Main Pairings: **Naruto & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Shikamaru & Ino, Sasuke & Sakura, Nakashima Hibiki & Nakamura Kumiko (Original Characters)

* * *

**Chapter One: First Encounter**

_ Oh man_, the man thought groggily with his eyes still closed. _What the hell hit me?_

Slowly opening his eyes the man looked at his surroundings. All that could be seen around him as far as he could tell were trees, bushes and other types of forest plants.

_A forest_, he thought. _Why am I in a forest? Better yet how did I get here?_

Looking at the ground before him, the now awake man saw a familiar looking black backpack. Opening it he saw some food, two changes of clothes, some camping gear, and a few kunai.

_What the hell_, he thought in confusion as he pulled one of the kunai from the bag.

_This can't be what I think it is_, the man's thoughts continued as he put the kunai back into the bag before him. With the weapon back where it was pulled from he retrieved a set of clothing to change into.

"Might as well change," he muttered aloud to himself. At he changed into the clean clothes, at least he hoped they were clean, he took no notice that the clothes should be several sizes too small for him despite the fact that they seemed to fit perfectly. The clothes he now wore are a simple pair of pants, and a plain white t-shirt. As he was folding the clothes that he had changed out of, and putting them back into the backpack he noticed a black duster jacket on the ground. The duster had hints of red peaking out from among the folds as it lay on the ground.

_I wonder if it will fit me_, he thought picking up the jacket and getting to see that the red color was in the shape of a dragon's head on the back.

_A dragon_, he chuckled to himself as he put the jacket on feeling it fit him comfortably. Swinging his arms a little the man tested out his range of motion and was pleased to find it unrestricted.

_Good_, he thought picking up the backpack and slinging it over one shoulder. _I wonder where I should go now?_

The now black cloaked figure picked a direction at random and started walking. Every now at then the scenery would seem to change suddenly but the man dismissed it, because it was like every other time that he was lost in thought and things seemed to change without him noticing.

_Man I've been walking for what seems like hours. I'm beginning to wonder if there are any people around here._

Before that thought could finish fully he was interrupted by the sound of a large crash.

_What the hell_, he thought as he moved to investigate the sound. _I wonder what made that sound._

Creeping up behind a tree, which had small wisps of smoke drifting around it, the man tries to get a look at the source of the disturbance.

"What the hell did you do that for, ERO-SENNIN," a voice yelled.

_Ero-sennin_, the man wondered silently. _It can't be. The person that voice belongs to isn't real._

"Because you baka," another slightly older voice responded. "You were about to run yourself into the ground if you kept that up."

_Oh no_, the stranger thought as the color drained from his face a little. _It can't be them. They aren't real._

"So," the loud voice retorted. "It isn't like I haven't worn myself out like that before."

"True but today is different," the older voice said.

"How is today any different?"

"Because my apprentice, we are going to start heading back to Konoha today."

_He said Konoha. But that's where Naruto is set,_ the man thought. _That would make these two; well most likely make them, Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya._

"Really," Naruto yelled excitedly not being able to contain his excitement at the thought. "RAMEN!!"

"Baka is that all that you can think of," Jiraiya asked Naruto knowing what his student's answer would be. "Aren't there people that you want to see when we get there?"

"Yeah there are. I want to see Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, dog breath, fuzzy brows, Neji," Naruto rambled on excitedly.

"Isn't there anyone else that you'd like to see?"

"Hmm," Naruto thought furrowing his brow. "No one I can think of really."

"Naruto you can still be so dense sometimes," his teacher sighed. "What about a certain shy young woman?"

"Shy young woman," Naruto thought hard and then blushed fiercely as realization hit him. "Oh yeah Hinata-chan. I want to see her too.."

Jiraiya cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"What is it, Ero-sennin," Naruto asked looking all around him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that," Jiraiya said in irritation. "Someone's been watching us."

_Oh shit he saw me_, the man panicked.

"That's funny," Naruto said in confusion. "I don't sense anything."

"That doesn't surprise me," Jiraiya said. "Your skill in dealing with genjutsu, while it has gotten better, isn't good enough to pick this person up."

"They're using an illusion to cloak themselves?"

"Yes they are," he continued before turning to face where the man was hiding. "You can come out from behind that tree now."

_Genjutsu_, the man thought in confusion. _But I don't know anything like that._

"Well are you going to come out now," Jiraiya called out to the hiding person as his patience wore thin. "Are you going to come out here where I can see you, or will I have to come and get you?"

"...No, I'll come out," the man said as he rose up from his hiding spot with his eyes closed.

"That's better," Jiraiya said. "Now would you care to tell us who you are?"

"But ero-sennin there's no one there," Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"Baka."

Jiraiya walked towards the standing figure and made a few hand seals before saying, "Kai!"

_Crap_, the young man thought as he suddenly appeared next to Naruto.

Naruto turned around to finding that he was facing a young boy about his height that had black hair with a red streak in it. The boy was also wearing a black ankle length coat.

"WHO ARE YOU," Naruto screamed his question at the boy causing him to wince a little.

The boy cracked on eye slowly and looked towards Naruto. He couldn't see much other than a large crystal blue eye staring at him. The fact that Naruto's eye was so close, cause him to open both eyes wide in surprise.

"Geez kid, give me a heart attack why don't you," the boy said blinking rapidly and trying to get his heart rate back under control.

"So what's you're name," Jiraiya asked again as he pulled Naruto away from the boy.

_Oh hell. What name should I tell them_, the boy wondered. _I can't give them my real name. Maybe I should tell give them a false name._

"Hibiki. Nakashima Hibiki," The boy said looking at the long white haired old man. "And who might you be ojisan?"

"Well at least you have more manners than this baka here," Jiraiya said pointing a thumb at Naruto. "Thank you for asking."

"You had to ask that didn't you," Naruto asks Hibiki with an exasperated tone.

Hibiki blinks a few times at Naruto's question as realization dawns on him.

_Oh crap_, Hibiki says to himself.

"I am Myouboku Mountain's Monk of the Frog Spirits. Also known as the Frog Hermit. Jiraiya," he says going through his introduction routine.

"Oh crap it is them," Hibiki says as he passes out from shock and hearing Naruto's last sentence puts a faint grin on his face.

"Ero-Sennin! Look you at what you did. You killed him."

_End of Chapter 1 _

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first serious attempt at a fanfiction. Before you ask Hibiki is me. I wanted to do a self-insert fanfiction, and Naruto is my favorite series/manga right now so it seemed a logical choice. Please go easy on me. I have no idea where this fic will be going, or how often that I'll be able to update it. Feel free to comment on anything that you see here.  



	2. Chapter 2: Strange New Abilities

"Normal Speech"  
_Normal Thoughts_  
"**Demon Speech**"  
**_Demon Thoughts_**

**_A/N:_**_ I don't own Naruto, and I likely never will. _

**Starting Point:** Naruto's return to Konoha after 2 years of training with Jiraiya.

**Main Pairings: **Naruto & Hinata, Neji & Tenten, Shikamaru & Ino, Sasuke & Sakura, Nakashima Hibiki & Nakamura Kumiko (Original Characters)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Strange New Abilities**

The smell of fish cooking by a crackling fire slowly worked its way into Hibiki's mind as he lay on the ground. Slowly rolling over so that the fire was warming his face he carefully sat up.

"Man what a nightmare," he said to himself as he looked at the fire and lost himself in its soothing glow.

"What nightmare," a voice asked from behind him.

It took most of the self-control that Hibiki had to keep from jumping at the sound of the voice. Spinning towards the voice Hibiki's eyes landed on an older gentleman with long white hair, and a mildly outrageous outfit.

"Scare me half to death will you," Hibiki said as he calmed himself. "If you are who you say you are then I guess that wasn't a nightmare."

"Yes I am who I said I was before you passed out," Jiraiya said. "What do you mean that this isn't a nightmare?"

"I mean that all of this," Hibiki said gesturing around himself, "including you and the boy shouldn't be real. At least it shouldn't real to me."

"Of course we're real," the elder gentleman said with a slightly annoyed tone. "How could we not be?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Hibiki responded. "By the way where is he?"

"Try me," Jiraiya said. "If by he, you mean Naruto; he's off working on some chakra control exercises."

"Alright I'll tell you but you might want to sit down first," Hibiki said rubbing his eyes.

It was then that Hibiki realized that he wasn't wearing any glasses. Grabbing his bag from where it lay on the ground next to him Hibiki began to rummage through it for his glasses.

Jiraiya stared curiously at the youth before speaking, "What are you looking for?"

"My glasses," Hibiki replied as he emptied his pack. "My eyes aren't the greatest for seeing long distances."

"I don't see them or anything that looks like a case for them in your stuff there," Jiraiya says to Hibiki from where he is seated. "Now would you mind explaining what you meant earlier? When you said that all od this and us weren't real."

Hibiki sighed and looked up from the mess in front of him, "I know that this will be a bit hard to believe but please try to bear with me. To me the both of you are no more than fictional characters in a popular anime series. This world, if it truly is what it appears to be, is the one where that series is set."

"We're nothing more than cartoon characters," Jiraiya said not quiet believing what Hibiki was telling him. "How can you say that about us?"

"Because to me that is all you are, or were as that case now stands."

"I see," the gama sennin said trying to control his temper. "But what about yourself? What are you like where you come from?"

"Me," Hibiki asks with a confused look on his face.

"Yes you," Jiraiya responds.

"I am," he laughs shaking his head. "Better make that was for now. I was a twenty-eight year old student at a technical school that was about an hour's drive from my home. I was studying for multimedia degree there. Before you say anything, I won't help you with your books."

_Drat_, Jiraiya thought. "How'd a kid your age know about my books?"

"I know a fair bit about this world remember, and that includes the knowledge that you are the author of Icha Icha Paradise," Hibiki says with a small grin on his face. "What did you mean by a kid my age? I'm twenty-eight years old. I'm hardly a kid anymore."

"Be that as it may, but to me you look to be no more than say fourteen or fifteen years old."

"No way," Hibiki says in a bit of shock. "That can't be true."

"It is," Jiraiya says sadly as he pulls a mirror from among the many folds in his clothes. "This will show you that what I said is true."

Hibiki reaches out to accept the mirror with a shaking hand. Looking into the mirror an unfamiliar face stares back at him. The face that he sees has cerulean blue eyes, and black hair with a flame red streak that hangs to just past his shoulders.

_What's happened to me_, Hibiki thought to himself as he fought back tears. _Why do I look like this now? I look just like the last character I made for that game_.

"Are you alright," the sannin asks cautiously.

"I guess that I'll have to be," Hibiki says wiping his eyes. "I've always wondered what it would be like to live in this world. I guess that I'll get to find that out now."

"You don't have to force yourself to be calm right now," Jiraiya said. "You're welcome to stay with us until you can adjust to being here."

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama," Hibiki says to the toad hermit bringing a smile to both their faces. "I'd like that."

"You can come out now Naruto," Jiraiya calls out. "You don't have to hide any more."

The two at the fire could see Naruto sheepishly emerge from behind a tree. Slowly the blond teen walked over to them.

"I never figured that you were one for eavesdropping, Naruto," Hibiki said to him with a smirk playing at the edge of his mouth. "How much of that did you hear?"

"From about the time ero-sennin asked how you knew about his books," Naruto said trying to hide his face.

"I see," Jiraiya said before Hibiki could respond. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what you heard us talking about. Ok?"

"Alright, ero-sennin, I won't."

"Naruto, you really should show him more respect. He is after all one of the greatest shinobi that your village has ever known."

"How do you know that," Naruto asked Hibiki.

"If you had been listening closely enough, you would've heard me say that I know a fair bit about this world."

"What could possibly know about us?!"

"A fair amount," Hibiki sighed. "Look if you're worried about me finding out about Kyuubi, and hating you for it. Don't bother. It'll be a waste of energy to worry about it. I also know that you haven't told any of your friends about him either."

"**Heh. He sure told you, kit**," kyuubi said inside Naruto's head seeing that Naruto was effectively silenced by Hibiki's statement.

"_Shut-up you dumb fox_," Naruto shot back. "_What do you know?_"

"**This kid is more than he seems though. He is hiding something from you, and the old pervert.**"

"_Oh yeah?_"

"**Yes, he is. What it is I can't tell, and that concerns me greatly.**"

_I wonder what's got him so worried_, Naruto thought as he quietly mulled over his conversation with the demon fox.

"Yo Naruto. Are you alright," Hibiki asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto replied gruffly as he grabbed a fish and started to eat it.

"Sheesh bite my head off will ya," Hibiki said as he sat there.

"Hibiki are you hungry," Jiraiya asked him.

"Not really," Hibiki said and felt his stomach rumbled loudly in objection. The sound was loud enough to make Naruto and Jiraiya grin.

"Traitor," he mumbled to his stomach. "I guess I am, but I'm not that big on fish."

"I'm sorry but this is all we have," Jiraiya said. "We had hoped to be back in Konoha today, but you appeared and one thing led to another. I couldn't leave you out here alone, and unconscious."

"Sorry about that," Hibiki said sadly. "I didn't mean to ruin your travel plans."

"Don't worry about it," Jiraiya said with a smile. "We can make up the time tomorrow."

"Is it like him to be this quiet," Hibiki asked Jiraiya after taking a fish.

"No, it isn't," the sannin replied. "What'd he say to you, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked, "Huh?"

"The fox, baka," Jiraiya said. "What'd he say?"

"He said that Hibiki is hiding something from us," Naruto said as he looked at Hibiki. "But he doesn't know what it is."

"I don't know what he's talking about," Hibiki said as his brow furrowed in worry. "I'm just a normal kid for all I know. Although, what passes for a normal kid in this world is up for debate."

"Right," Naruto said not quite believing Hibiki. "Hey, ero-senn… -sensei. Is there a way to see if he's more than he seems?"

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's self correction, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you say earlier that he was hiding using a genjutsu to mask himself from us?"

"But I don't know any genjutsu," Hibiki said in confusion.

"That may not be so," Jiraiya said. "Although consciously you may not know any illusion techniques, subconsciously you might."

"I suppose that you could be right."

"Glad you agree, Hibiki-kun," Jiraiya said which cause Hibiki to shudder a little. "What is it? Are you cold?"

"No, I'm not cold," Hibiki said. "I just can't stand being referred to with that suffix attached to my name."

"Alright," the toad hermit said. "I might be able to see if you know any genjutsu, or any other technique."

"How," both Naruto and Hibiki asked at the same time causing both of them to laugh a little.

"I could use a simple scanning technique to see what the last technique Hibiki used was," Jiraiya offered.

"Will it hurt much," Hibiki asked worrying that it would hurt.

"Not likely," Jiraiya responded. "If anything it'll feel like a limb has fallen asleep."

"That's never pleasant," Naruto said.

"No, it's not," Hibiki agreed.

"Heh," Jiraiya laughed. "I could do it now if you'd like."

"Sure," Hibiki said. "I don't see what harm that it could do just to check."

"Great," the old man said as he moved over to behind where Hibiki was seated. "Now just hold still while I do this."

"Al.. Alright," Hibiki stuttered as he felt Jiraiya's hand on his back, and then the older man's chakra seep into his body. "Hey that kinda tickles."

"Shh.. I need to concentrate."

"Sorry," Hibiki said. He looked at Naruto for something to focus on.

_He looks so much like the Yondaime_, Hibiki thought as Jiraiya's scan progressed.

"What," Naruto said as Hibiki stared at him.

"Well I've determined what the genjutsu he used was," Jiraiya said as he began to finish his scan.

"What was it," Naruto asked his sensei.

"Bakkyou Kara Kokoronouchi," Jiraiya said looking at Naruto and seeing the confusion on the boy's face. "The name of the jutsu loosely means 'Removed from One's Mind'. It masks the user from his opponent's sight, hearing, and sense of smell."

"Wow, sounds like a great technique to have," Naruto starts to say but stops as he can see Jiraiya's eyes go wide. "What is it?!"

Jiraiya stops his scan of Hibiki and withdraws his chakra from the boy. Moving to the other side of the fire the gama sennin sits down, and then looks from Naruto to Hibiki.

"What did you feel," Hibiki asked with concern growing in his mind.

"Yeah what was it that made you stop so suddenly," Naruto asked, his voice echoing the concern in Hibiki's.

"I felt traces of Shunshin no Jutsu in him. But it should be impossible for him to know that jutsu."

"Shunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said in confusion. "I've never heard of that jutsu before."

"It means Body Flicker Technique," Hibiki said to Naruto. "As to why I know it, I have no idea. All I know is that something was created with that name for a game that I liked."

"Ero-sensei," Naruto said drawing Jiraiya's attention. "Why is it impossible for him to know that jutsu?"

"Because my student," Jiraiya said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "It is a technique that only the Yondaime knew, and it died along with him."

Naruto looked at Hibiki with wide eyes and said, "He knows one of the Yondaime's jutsu?"

"The Yondaime is dead," Hibiki said, "so how could I know a technique that a man I've never met knew."

"And therein lies a very profound question," Jiraiya said. "What do you know about the technique, Hibiki?"

"All I know about it is what a friend wrote when he created it," Hibiki said.

"Which is," Jiraiya prompted.

"Well supposedly when a person uses this technique, they move insanely fast. The movement is faster than most eyes can follow. The speed is so fast that it would be better to say that the technique actually teleports the user to another location."

"That sounds about right," Jiraiya said after Hibiki was done with his explanation. "That jutsu was one of the Yondaime's signature techniques."

"It was," Naruto asked with a tone that said he was curious to learn more about the Fourth Hokage.

"How do you think that he came to be known as the 'Yellow Flash'," Jiraiya half-asked his pupil. "This was the jutsu that made other's give him that nickname."

"Incredible," Hibiki said in amazement. "But I don't get how you were able to determine that I used that jutsu."

"I shouldn't have been able to," Jiraiya said. "Unless it was used repeatedly in rapid succession. Only then would I have been able sense such a powerful jutsu within you."

"I think it was used in that way," Hibiki said to Jiraiya.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Before I met you two it felt like everything around me was changing so fast. I just thought that it was because I was lost in thought, and wasn't concentrating on my surroundings. But apparently that wasn't the case."

"Interesting," Jiraiya said in fascination as he looked up to see that it had grown dark. "We should all get some sleep before the trip back to the village tomorrow."

"Right, ero-sensei," Naruto said as he drew his coat around himself as a makeshift blanket.

"I should be glad that he's not calling ero-sennin anymore," Jiraiya said looking at Hibiki. "Thank you for that small improvement in his manners."

"You're welcome, Jiraiya-sama," Hibiki said as he stuffed his belongings back into his pack.

"You should get some sleep now too," Jiraiya told him. "I'll take you to see Tsunade when we reach Konoha."

"Alright," Hibiki said with a yawn. "Goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Jiraiya said to the boy. _What an interesting young man we've found Naruto. I wonder what other suprises that he has in store for us, and himself. I guess that we shall see after I bring him to see Tsunade._

And with that the old hermit turned in for some sleep before the trek back to Konoha.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. This chapter is nearly 1200 words longer than the first chapter. It almost wasn't too. If the one review that I got, thanks by the way DreamFeathers, saying that it was interesting I wouldn't have written this chapter. Another thing that should be said is that I know the two techniques that I mentioned in this chapter aren't in the Naruto universe as far as I know. They are just the creations of a couple of fans. 


	3. Chapter 3

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27

MorillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChoasSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forest scout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll

Count Kulala

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadow cub

acepro

Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DakrghostX w1p

Lord Arken Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lighs

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

full houses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

tainted Loki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryothewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana Nightmares

Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Rinnegan Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRidenNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00 kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

InfiniteDragon

Valkyn Highwind 


End file.
